10000 nights of thunder
by IamCecy
Summary: La tienda era maravillosa habia miles de discos acomodados en estantes despampanantes. Estaban seguros de que ahi hasta alguien podria vivir. SEDDIE.


**¿Hace cuanto que no estoy aqui? No lo recuerdo pero es que me castigaron bien feo D= Y mi amado Cornamenta se fue de mi (mi laptop) Bueno este one-shot no es exactamente el original ya que el original es con James y Lily de Harry Potter. Pero decidi subir este primero porque el otro le faltaban alguna que otra cosita. Y la cancion, la cancion es una de mis favoritas es de Alphabet con el mismo titulo de la historia.**

** _iCarly no es mio, es de Dan Scheineder y sus personajes tambien son de el._**

* * *

Vamos Fredag, Llévame a la nueva tienda de discos" le pedía Sam a Freddie. Al otro lado de la ciudad habían abierto una tienda de música justo al lado de una tienda de ropa _vintage_ donde trabaja la tía de Freddie.

"No Sam eso está muy lejos y no quiero pagar un taxi" repetía Freddie por 10000 vez en el día.

"Eres un tacaño inútil" dijo Sam molesta mirando a Freddie con reproche.

"Aggghhh está bien, Vamos en taxi" desistió Freddie rodando los ojos

"¡SI!" Por alguna razón Sam amaba la música más que a nada. Oh bueno eso creía ella.

Sam arrastro a Freddie a un taxi y lo metió de un empujón en el asiento de atrás, entrando ella al de adelante. Sam le decía la dirección al conductor mientras que Freddie iba sentado con el seño fruncido.

Cuando llegaron bajaron del taxi y Sam siguió arrastrando a Freddie a la tienda.

"Wow" dijeron al unisonó. La tienda era hermosa, llena de guitarras clásicas y discos esparcidos en estantes con diferentes estilos. Definitivamente era un lugar para poder vivir ahí.

Sam soltó a Freddie y se puso a ver los discos, encontrando diferentes bandas como: Nirvana, Aerosmith, The Beatles, etc. Y miles más que Sam como Freddie conocían a la perfección.

La vendedora de un pelo rojizo con mechas anaranjadas que se le calculaba por lo menos 17 años al igual que a ellos, miraba fijamente a Freddie sin siquiera parpadear, Freddie al sentirse observado volteo en dirección a la joven y la miro a los ojos.

"Por Dios" dijo Freddie en apenas un susurro. "¿Jean? ¿Eres tú?" pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

Sam volteo al percatarse de la situación de Freddie y la vendedora.

"Sip, Soy yo Freddie-bear" rio Jean con sus últimas palabras causando que las mejillas de Freddie se pusieran coloradas dándole un toque tierno.

Sam se aclaro la garganta indicando que se había puesto a lado de Freddie. El susodicho y Jean la voltearon a ver.

Oh Sam, Ella es Jean mi…" no pudo terminar Freddie su oración ya que Jean corrió a taparle la boca con la mano.

"Soy su novia, desde hace 6 meses" dijo con una sonrisa amplia revelando sus dientes aperlados.

A Sam eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría y se puso pálida ¿Freddie tenía novia? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Mientras tanto Freddie miraba todo desconcertado, cuando pudo zafó la mano de Jean de su boca.

"Jean "suspiro Freddie cansado "Jean no es mi novia es mi prima (a la cual le encantan hacer bromas) y es hija de mi tía que vende ropa vieja a lado" finalizo Freddie a lado.

"¡Vintage, Freddie Vintage! ¡Es ropa vintage!" chillo molesta su prima

Freddie rodo los ojos y Sam miraba a Freddie como su tuviera 24 ojos.

"Bueno seguiré trabajando, voy a atrás, quédense todo lo que quieran pondré música para que estén cómodos" dijo Jean con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jean manipulo su computadora y empezaron a correr canciones, luego ella se fue hacia la bodega

Sam y Freddie se miraron y comenzaron a pasear separados la tienda, era un lugar muy acogedor, justo en ese momento se estaba terminando All i want is you de U2.

Comenzó una canción que Sam no conocía pero se le hacía muy familiar.

_I was not looking for arty farty love I wanted someone to love completely someone more than weekly _

Sin querer comenzó a taraear la canción para terminar cantándola. Freddie hizo exactamente lo mismo al otro lado de la tienda

_I was looking for a decent boy  
for a tender glance  
for a safety dance_

_the wuthering heights_  
_and the stormy nights_

Comenzaron a cantar más alto y se movían finamente por toda la tienda.

_You give me 10.000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so uhh, (doo doo doo) so ahh, (doo doo doo) so cool._

_You came like a thief in the night and stole my heart_  
_Ooh Like a solitude erasure_  
_like an elevator_

Sin darse cuenta se iban acercando poco a poco, Sam iba en los discos que empiezan con A y Freddie en los F.

_I know we'd do anything for love (oh yer)  
And it is you and me (woooooh)  
For all eternity (woooooh)_

_The wuthering heights_  
_And the stormy nights_

Freddie se quedo parado en el pasillo D y Sam en el C.

_You give me 10.000 nights of thunder  
But I will give them all back to you  
'Cause you're so uhh, (dooo doo doo) so ahh, (doo doo doo) so cool,  
Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh_

_It feels like 10.000 nights of thunder_  
_When I've spend one with you_  
_You're so uhh(doo doo dooo), so ahh(doo doo doo), so cool_  
_Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh_

Freddie se acerco al pasillo C y entro en el, vio como la cabellera rubia de Sam se movía al ritmo de la música y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando de cada melodía, pensó que no podía haberse visto más hermosa.

_And Baby baby you're irresistible and I'm insatiable  
Yeah love is an ocean of sweet emotion_

_You give me 10.000 nights of thunder_  
_But I will give them all back to you_  
_'Cause you're so uhh(doo doo doo), so ahh(doo doo doo), so cool, Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh_

Sam inundada en sus pensamientos pensaba que tal vez Freddie no la quería y solo la veía como alguien que uso para celar a Carly. Abrió los ojos y miro a Freddie cerca de ella con los ojos fijos en sus labios. Tal vez era hora de demostrar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

_It feels like 10.000 nights of thunder  
When I spend the one with you  
You're so uhh(doo doo doo), so ahh(doo doo doo), so cool  
Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh  
Doo doo doo doo dooo dooo doo doo doo doooo  
Your so oooh your soo  
Your so I your soo  
Your soo oooh  
Baby you're so super-supremely-ba-ba-di-oh  
Doo doo doo doo dooo dooo doo doo doo doooo  
Yours oooh your soo  
Yours so I you soo_

Termino la cancion y con ella la paciencia de los dos. Se acercaron lentamente quedando asi 10 cm de separación de sus labios.

"_Baby you are so irresistible_" canto silenciosamente Freddie

Y paso, se fundieron en un beso profundo y desesperado.

Jean apareció y aplaudió ruidosamente con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Jean!" dijo Freddie con el seño fruncido.

"Oh Tranquilo Fred, Solo quería unirlos" comento tranquilamente Jean. "Despues de todo Seddie eres Seddie seras" al ver las caras de confusión de los chicos dijo "Yo nunca me perdería iCarly"

Si, Definitivamente no fue mala idea ir a la tienda de discos.

* * *

**_Oh Sam y Freddie se aman. ¿Les gustaria dejarme un review'? Espero que si, y que lo hagan =) _**

**_*Travesura Realizada*_**


End file.
